Fingers
by Nimo Da
Summary: Kau tahu jika jari memiliki banyak arti? Dan aku memiliki pengertian sendiri mengenainya. [AkaFuri, warning inside] For AkaFuri New Year Challenge


**.**

 **FINGERS**

 **By Nimo Da**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning: Typos, slash, ooc, alur loncat-loncat, absurd**

 **For AkaFuri New Year Challenge**

 **.**

* * *

"Kau tahu jika jari memiliki banyak arti?" tanya Furihata di tengah panasnya mentari di akhir musim panas.

Permukaan meja di sekitar gelas air dingin yang ditaruhnya beberapa saat lalu telah basah oleh embun air. Piring berisi semangka potong segar terlihat tidak tersentuh oleh pemuda brunet yang masih sibuk memainkan jemari tangannya.

"Tapi aku memiliki pengertian sendiri mengenai arti dari jari," lanjut sang _point guard_ Seirin itu.

Pemuda bersurai magenta yang tengah memainkan jemarinya di atas ponsel pintar miliknya hanya mengangguk dan berkata, "benarkah?"

Furihata mengacungkan jari telunjuknya tinggi-tinggi ke udara. "Contohnya saja jari telunjuk ini. Menurutku jari telunjuk adalah jari yang pantas disebut sebagai pemimpin. Karena jari telunjuk selalu menunjukan arah kepada siapapun yang membutuhkan."

Akashi kembali mengangguk. Ia menaruh ponselnya di atas meja kemudian menoleh untuk menatap Furihata yang masih meliuk-liukkan jari telunjuknya.

"Kurasa itu hanyalah fungsi dasar dari jari telunjuk," ucap Akashi, kepalanya tertopang pada tangannya.

"Itulah yang orang lain pikirkan!" protes Furihata. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan wajah yang tertekuk masam. "Mereka hanya tidak tahu makna yang sebenarnya."

Menghela napas, Furihata bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar menuju teras di samping rumah keluarga Akashi yang bergaya tradisional. Ia duduk di tepi lantai kayu dengan kaki yang menjulur ke bawah. Telapak kakinya menggantung beberapa centimeter dari tanah.

Akashi mengamati pergerakan Furihata dengan tenang. "Baiklah jika itu maumu, Kouki," ucap Akashi dengan senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya.

Pemuda magenta itu mengambil piring semangka dari atas meja dan melangkah menuju sang brunet terkasihnya itu. Ia duduk di samping Furihata dengan piring semangka yang ditaruh di antara mereka.

"Ah, hari ini panas sekali," keluh Furihata, kedua tangannya bergerak untuk mengipasi wajah yang mulai berpeluh itu.

Akashi menoleh, berpikir sesaat, kemudian bangkit dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Kau mau kemana, Sei?" tanya Furihata yang menatap kepergian Akashi bingung.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan mengambil sesuatu untukmu," jawab Akashi tanpa menolehkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah." Furihata menatap punggung Akashi sesaat, lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada halaman rumah Akashi yang sejuk dan benar-benar bergaya tradisional.

Pemuda brunet itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada lantai kayu yang dingin. Desahan nikmat meluncur keluar saat kulit Furihata yang mulai sensitif akibat hawa panas bertemu dengan dinginnya lantai. Angin sepoi yang berhembus menyejukkan membuat kelopak mata Furihata terasa berat.

Furihata sudah terkantuk hampir tertidur saat bayangan gelap menghalangi cahaya matahari yang sebelumnya cukup membuat matanya silau.

"Jika kau ingin tidur, jangan di sini, Kouki," ucap suara Akashi diiringi oleh sengatan dingin di pipi Furihata.

Pemuda Chihuahua itu membelalakan matanya kaget. Ia bertatap muka dengan Akashi yang membungkukan badannya. Tangan kanan Akashi yang terjulur menempelkan _cup_ es krim ke pipi Furihata.

Kepala Akashi menghalangi sinar matahari, membuat seakan sinar itu berpedar di sekeliling wajah rupawannya. Menjadikannya terlihat semakin indah. Rona merah mulai menjalari wajah Furihata saat ia memikirkan hal itu.

"Ah."

"Ada apa, Kou?" tanya Akashi seraya menaruh _cup_ es krim itu di samping piring semangka.

Furihata menggeleng. Kedua tangannya kini menutupi wajahnya yang terlanjur memerah. "Tidak apa," gumamnya.

Akashi berjongkok. Ia menyingkirkan kedua tangan Furihata dari wajahnya dan menyeringai saat melihat rona di wajah sang pria brunet.

"Lalu, kenapa wajahmu semerah itu?" goda Akashi. Ia menatap manik cokelat Furihata intens, membuat sang pemuda yang ditatap merasa seakan sang kapten basket Rakuzan itu tengah menelanjanginya perlahan.

Furihata mengalihkan kedua manik mata kecilnya dari sosok Akashi.

"Ti-tidak. Pasti hanya karena cuaca panas ini," kilah Furihata. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya, berharap sang _emperor_ tidak menyadari kebohongan kecilnya itu.

"Hm…" Akashi menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Kau tahu jika ucapanmu itu terbata hanya saat kau gugup dan berbohong saja, Kouki."

Seringai di bibir Akashi semakin mengintimidasi.

Pemuda brunet itu meringis. Ia merutuki kepintaran Akashi yang terkadang menyudutkannya. Lagipula, kenapa Akashi bisa mengetahui dirinya sebaik ini.

"Katakanlah, kouki," ucap Akashi semakin mendesas.

Furihata, yang masih enggan menatap Akashi, meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Wajah meronanya semakin memerah saat Akashi semakin mendekatkan wajah mereka.

"I-itu… sebenarnya tadi—sepertinya aku melihat sesuatu yang indah," ucap Furihata dengan wajah yang sudah sepenuhnya memerah. "Seperti saat kau melihat idola yang kau sukai menatap kearahmu."

Furihata kembali menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sebenarnya ia malu mengatakan itu. _Habis, seperti anak perempuan yang tengah kasmaran saja._

Angin sepoi masih bertiup dengan sejuk. Hembusan angin diiringi dengan dengungan beberapa kumbang sesekali terdengar di sela keheningan yang mendadak tercipta. Furihata mengintip dari sela jemarinya dan kembali merona saat sang pemuda yang terkenal menakutkan itu tersenyum lembut dengan wajah yang terlihat rileks.

"Kouki," panggil Akashi, suaranya pelan dan terdengar tenang. Membuat Furihata menyingkirkan tangannya untuk menatap Akashi sepenuhnya.

"Kau bilang jari telunjuk adalah pemimpin karena selalu menunjukkan arah ke semua yang membutuhkannya, bukan?" Pertanyaan Akashi mengagetkan Furihata.

Pemuda bermanik cokelat itu mengangguk cepat.

"Kalau begitu, maukah kau menunjukkan arah kepada hatiku yang telah tersesat dalam keegoisan dan keangkuhan ini?"

Furihata membulatkan matanya. Wajahnya telah merona hingga ke titik dimana seluruh aliran darahnya telah berkumpul di wajah dan siap meledak. Ia merasa suhu udara semakin panas.

"Se-Sei." Hanya itu kata yang sanggup Furihata ucapkan saat ini.

Akashi menyeringai, sementara Furihata terpaku tidak bergerak, terlalu kaget dengan ucapan Akashi.

Di penghujung musim panas ini suara dengungan para serangga masih terdengar. Angin masih berhembus sepoi, membawa kabar musim gugur yang akan segera tiba. Namun sepertinya sisa musim panas ini akan semakin memanas di antara kedua pemuda itu.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Hei, Kuroko. Kau tahu jika jari memiliki banyak arti, bukan? tanya Furihata pada teman bersurai biru mudanya.

Ia, Kuroko, dan Kagami pulang bersama seusai kegiatan klub. Seharusnya mereka pulang dengan dua teman sesama anak kelas dua lainnya, namun saat Furihata selesai membersihkan lapangan, Fukuda dan Kawahara sudah menghilang entah kemana.

Kuroko mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kotak susu yang sedang di minumnya ke Furihata yang kini tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak. Lagipula, aku tidak mengurusi hal seperti itu." Kuroko mengangkat bahu. "Tapi aku tahu jika jari tengah adalah jari yang selalu memprovokasi," tambah Kuroko.

"Ah, itu benar sekali," ucap Furihata. "Jari tengah adalah provokator!"

"Kalau begitu aku hanya perlu mengacungkan jari tengahku pada _Aho_ mine jika aku ingin membuatnya kesal," timpal Kagami yang berjalan di sisi sebelah kanan Kuroko.

Pemuda bertubuh besar itu terkekeh seraya menatap jari tengahnya dengan binar mata bagai anak kecil yang baru saja mendapat mainan baru.

"Kuroko, lihat. Apa kau merasa kesal?" ucap Kagami dengan jari tengah yang mengacung pada pemuda bersurai biru muda itu.

Kuroko hanya melirik sesaat kemudian kembali menyeruput susu kotaknya. Terlihat sekali jika ia tidak memedulikan Kagami.

"Kurasa itu tidak akan berpengaruh pada Kuroko," ucap Furihata, tersenyum kikuk.

" _Aho_ ," gumam Kuroko tanpa melepas sedotan susu dari mulutnya.

"Eh, apa katamu?" Kagami mengerutkan wajahnya tersinggung.

"Cara seperti itu hanya akan berpengaruh pada orang bodoh sepertimu dan Aomine- _kun_."

"Hei, jangan samakan aku dengan mahluk hitam itu!" protes Kagami tidak terima.

Kuroko kembali mengabaikan Kagami.

"Sudahlah. Kenapa hanya karena jari saja kalian jadi bertengkar," lerai Furihata yang sudah tidak asing lagi dengan pertengkaran sepele pasangan bayangan dan cahaya Seirin itu.

"Ah, susunya habis," ujar Kuroko, sorot matanya terlihat kecewa.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke mini market?" usul Furihata. "Aku juga sekalian beli bebera—"

Belum sempat Furihata menyelesaikan perkataannya, sebuah mobil sedan hitam berhenti di jalan di samping ketiga murid Seirin itu dengan suara decitan yang cukup keras.

"Kouki."

Sesosok pemuda bersurai magenta yang terlihat familiar keluar membuka pintu mobil dan menarik tangan kiri Furihata untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan!" seru Kagami, cepat ia menangkap tangan kanan Furihata.

"Oh, halo Akashi- _kun_ ," sapa Kuroko, seakan tidak terjadi apapun.

"Tetsuya. Apa kau keberatan jika aku meminjam Kouki sebentar?" tanya Akashi dengan tenang, masih menahan tangan kiri Furihata.

"Persetan, tentu saja tidak!" bentak Kagami. "Lepaskan dia, pendek."

Furihata memucat saat mendengar apa yang diucapkan Kagami. Ekspresi Kuroko tampak tidak menunjukkan perubahan berarti, namun ia menatap Kagami lama dan penuh penghayatan.

"A… Kagami. Tenang saja, aku hanya ikut Akashi—"

"Seijuuro."

"—Seijuuro sebentar saja kok," kata Furihata menenangkan harimau Seirin yang sedang mengamuk itu.

"Aku tidak peduli. Cepat lepaskan Furihata," ucap Kagami keras kepala.

"Taiga—"

"Kagami biarkan saja Furihata- _kun_ pergi dengan Akashi- _kun_ ," sela Kuroko cepat saat didengarnya Akashi telah mengucapkan nama Kagami.

"Kuroko."

Kagami menoleh kearah Kuroko dengan wajah tidak terima.

"Cepatlah," desak Kuroko.

"Tid—"

"Hei, kau," potong Akashi.

"Ada apa lagi, hah?"

Cepat Kagami kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Akashi. Seketika wajah Kagami terlihat kesal saat ia mendapati Akashi mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada sang pemuda bersurai marun.

Seakan membaca situasi yang berubah kearah yang membahayakan, Kuroko segera menahan tubuh Kagami. Sementara Furihata langsung menepis tangan Kagami yang masih mencengkram tangan kanannya erat. Pemuda brunet itu masuk ke dalam mobil dan menutup pintunya dengan kecepatan kilat.

"Cepat jalan!" seru Furihata pada sang sopir.

Mobil sedan itu segera meluncur meninggalkan Kuroko dengan wajah sebalnya dan sumpah serapah dari sang harimau Seirin yang membahana.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Seorang pemuda brunet dengan syal cokelat, mantel _hazel_ , dan celana jeans hitam terlihat melangkah dengan terburu-buru. Jejak kakinya tercetak jelas di timbunan salju yang hampir mencapai mata kaki itu. Asap tipis keluar dari mulut pemuda yang terlihat terengah. Walau peluh tidak nampak di kulitnya, namun siapapun tahu jika pemuda itu sudah berlari cukup jauh sehingga ritme napasnya menjadi berantakan.

Pemuda itu berhenti di depan sebuah café kecil dengan hiasan warna warni yang menggantung di kanopi pintunya. Ia masuk ke dalam dan bergegas melangkah ke sudut café, tempat dimana pemuda bersurai biru muda tengah duduk seraya menyeruput _milk shake-_ nya.

"Kuroko!" panggil sang brunet, berdiri di samping meja dengan tangan terkepal. "Aku akan menemuinya dan berbaikan."

Kuroko berpaling dari susu kocoknya dan menatap sang brunet yang berdiri dengan napas yang masih terengah-engah.

"Duduklah, Furihata- _kun_. Atur napasmu dan kita bicara," ucap Kuroko mempersilahkan teman satu timnya itu untuk duduk.

Furihata menuruti perkataan Kuroko dan duduk berhadapan dengan sang bayangan. Sang brunet memainkan jari tangannya gugup. Wajahnya terlihat memerah dan diambang batasnya untuk tidak menangis.

"Apa kau akan ke Kyoto untuk menemuinya?" tanya Kuroko menatap sang brunet iba.

Sejenak Furihata terdiam, kemudian dengan mantap ia mengangguk.

"Lalu jika kau sudah sampai kau akan mengatakan apa padanya?" kembali Kuroko bertanya.

"I-itu…" Furihata tergagap. Nampak jelas jika ia tidak memiliki persiapan dan Kuroko mengetahuinya telak. "A-aku… aku akan, um… aku akan mengatakan yang sejujurnya."

"Baiklah, sebentar." Kuroko merogoh kantung celananya beberapa saat dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel. Ia memainkan ponsel itu sejenak.

Furihata menatap Kuroko bingung, namun hanya dapat diam dan menunggu apa yang akan diucapkan temannya itu.

"Aku sudah menanyakan pada Akashi, dan dia bilang dia sedang ada di rumah dan tidak memiliki kegiatan untuk beberapa hari ke depan," ujar Kuroko seraya menaruh ponselnya di atas meja.

"E-e-eh?!"

Kuroko mengembangkan senyumnya saat melihat reaksi Furihata.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak memberitahunya tentang rencanamu untuk pergi ke Kyoto," tukas Kuroko.

"Y-ya, tapi tetap saja… aku takut," ucap pemuda Chihuahua itu menundukkan kepalanya.

Kuroko memainkan sedotan di gelas _milk shake-_ nya. "Kau tahu jari mempunyai banyak arti bukan?"

Furihata mendongakan kepala dan menatap Kuroko. "Iya, aku tahu."

"Jika kau tahu, kenapa kau masih tetap gugup, Furihata- _kun_ ," ujar Kuroko, lekuk tipis di bibirnya masih terangkat manis.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Furihata masih tidak menangkap maksud ucapan Kuroko.

Kuroko menaikan telapak tangannya ke samping kepalanya dan menekuk empat dari lima jarinya. "Aku akan selalu menjadi ibu jari untukmu," jawab Kuroko.

Wajah ceria Furihata perlahan mulai muncul. Sang brunet tersenyum lebar.

"Aku akan selalu menyemangatimu apapun yang akan terjadi nanti," sambung Kuroko.

"Baiklah." Furihata bangkit dengan wajah penuh harap dan semangat yang menggebu. "Aku akan pergi ke Kyoto!"

"Aku pergi dulu," ucap Furihata seraya melangkah pergi menuju pintu café. Ia membuka pintu dan menoleh untuk terakhir kalinya pada Kuroko.

Kuroko tersenyum dengan ibu jari yang terangkat tinggi di udara.

"Furihata- _kun._ _Good luck_!"

Furihata mengangguk dan ikut mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

" _Domo arigato,_ Kuroko."

Sang brunet melambai dan segera berlari menuju stasiun kereta yang berjarak beberapa blok dari café.

Kuroko mengulum senyum simpul. Ia kembali mengambil gelas _milk shake_ -nya yang sempat terlupa dan kembali menyeruput minuman kesukaannya itu. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah kaca café yang mulai berembun. Butir-butir salju mulai turun dari langit musim dingin yang gelap.

Putihnya mulai menutupi jejak tapak kaki pemuda brunet yang berlari dengan penuh harap.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Sei!" Furihata berteriak dengan sekuat tenaga, berharap seorang pemuda magenta di tengah lapangan basket mendengar teriakannya.

Bunyi decitan sepatu dan pantulan bola terdengar merdu di antara sorak sorai penonton di stadion. Beberapa bangku dari tempat Furihata berdiri terdengar teriakan sekumpulan gadis remaja yang meneriakkan nama Akashi.

Furihata melirik sebal kumpulan gadis itu dan kembali berteriak. "Akashi Seijuuro!"

Akashi masih terus memokuskan perhatiannya pada benda bulat yang terus bergulir dari satu tangan ke tangan pemain lainnya. Furihata melambai pada pemain basket bernomor punggung 4 itu. Ia terus meneriakkan nama Akashi dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Furi, kau terdengar seperti _fangirl_ Akashi," ujar Fukuda dari bangku di belakang Furihata.

Furihata menoleh, menatap temannya itu garang.

"Kau benar sekali, Fukuda," sahut Kawahara dari samping Furihata. Tak ayal ia mendapat tatapan maut dari Furihata.

"Kau yakin bukan salah satu dari mereka, Furihata- _kun_?" Kali ini Kuroko yang berucap, sang surai biru muda menunjuk kumpulan gadis yang masih meneriaki nama Akashi.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan mereka," protes Furihata. Ia bersungut seraya menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas bangku.

Beberapa anak kelas satu menatap Furihata dengan tatapan iba—yang tentu saja diabaikan pemuda brunet itu. Furihata mengambil botol minumnya dan menegaknya cepat. Ternyata berteriak seperti tadi membuat tenggorokan menjadi kering.

Manik cokelat kecil Furihata mengikuti pergerakan Akashi. Tangannya mengepal erat saat sang magenta mencetak angka dan berseru marah saat salah seorang pemain Kirisaki Daiichi dengan sengaja mendorong bahu Akashi.

Suasana di stadion semakin menegang saat waktu hampir habis dan selisih angka kedua tim sangatlah tipis. Akashi berhasil memegang bola dan berlari cepat menuju daerah lawan. Furihata melompat bangun. Pemuda brunet itu berlari menuju pagar pembatas dan berteriak dengan sekuat tenaganya seraya mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Kau sudah berjanji untuk kembali berhadapan denganku, Sei!"

Seluruh penonton menoleh kearah Furihata, namun sang brunet tak mengacuhkannya.

"Kau sudah berjanji, Seijuuro!" teriak sang brunet lagi. "Akashi Seijuuro!"

Bersamaan dengan gema teriakan Furihata, Akashi berhasil menerobos beberapa pemain yang menghadangnya dan mencetak angka, diikuti dengan bunyi peluit tanda permainan selesai. Seluruh stadion dipenuhi teriakan kemenangan dari pendukung tim basket Rakuzan, tidak terkecuali Furihata Kouki, pemain berpunggung 12 dari tim basket Seirin.

Furihata melompat-lompat bahagia. Pemuda itu lupa jika sekarang ia sedang berada di stadion penuh berisi manusia.

"Kouki!" teriak Akashi, suaranya terdengar nyaring di antara teriakan heboh para penonton.

Pemuda bermanik merah itu mengangkat jari kelingkingnya dan tersenyum simpul. "Aku tidak akan lupa dengan janji kita," ucapnya cukup keras untuk didengar oleh Furihata.

Furihata tersenyum dan mengangguk. Namun setelah beberapa saat rona merah mulai merayapi kedua pipinya. Brunet itu sepertinya tersadar jika ia telah menjadi tontonan publik. Dengan cepat Furihata berjongkok dan menutupi wajahnya dengan lengannya.

Beberapa seruan _aww_ terdengar di sela kicauan beragam para penonton.

"Bukankah mereka sangat imut!" seru seorang gadis yang terdengar oleh telinga Furihata.

Pemuda brunet itu semakin membenamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lutut. Rona merah semakin merambat ke telinga Furihata. Namun di tengah rasa malunya itu sang brunet tersenyum lebar seraya menggenggam jari kelingking kanannya.

Gemuruh sorak-sorai masih terdengar. Tapi hanya suara Akashi yang memanggil namanya yang dapat didengar Furihata.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Furihata Kouki.

 _Point guard_ dari Seirin dengan manik cokelat kecil dan surai brunet yang telah memerangkap hati sang _emperor_ dari Rakuzan yang terkenal menakutkan. Memang terlihat tidak seimbang. Tapi justru ketidak seimbangannya itulah yang membuat keduanya saling melengkapi.

Seorang penakut dan satunya lagi tidak terbantahkan. Seorang berhati dingin dan lainnya secerah matahari. Seorang terlihat tidak berguna dan seorang lagi terlihat terlalu sempurna. Yang satu disukai dan yang lainnya ditakuti.

Memang bukanlah pasangan yang sempurna.

Namun bukanlah itu yang dipedulikan keduanya, melainkan rasa yang semakin tumbuh di hati. Jika keduanya nyaman dan saling membutuhkan, mengapa harus memikirkan perkataan orang lain.

Itulah yang sebelumnya dipikirkan oleh Furihata. Tapi setelah membaca beberapa komentar di media sosial—yang entah sejak kapan memuat tentang keduanya—mengenai hubungan mereka berdua ia jadi merasa ragu.

Furihata tahu jika Akashi bukanlah seseorang yang dengan mudahnya menebar perasaan, namun sudah cukup lama semenjak Akashi bilang jika ia menyukai Furihata. Apakah sekarang Akashi masih menyukainya atau hanya merasa bertanggung jawab karena telah memaksa Furihata untuk berkencan dengannya?

Pemuda brunet itu berguling ke samping kanan dan mendesah. Aksinya itu menangkap perhatian Akashi yang tengah memainkan shogi sendirian.

"Ada apa, Kou?" tanya Akashi.

Furihata tersentak kaget. Ia lupa jika sekarang ia sedang di rumah sang Singa Rakuzan. "E-e-eh, itu… tidak, tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Furihata.

Akashi memincingkan matanya ke sang brunet. Tingkah Furihata terlihat aneh, belum lagi suaranya yang gugup itu.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang jika aku bisa tahu jika kau bohong, Kouki," ucap sang magenta dengan suara rendah yang terdengar menakutkan.

Furihata merutuki kecerobohannya dan menatap Akashi takut-takut.

"Ano… itu… sebenarnya aku hanya sedang terpikir sesuatu," balas Furihata. Ia menggenggam ponselnya semakin erat.

Akashi merangkak menuju Furihata, pandangan matanya melirik kearah ponsel di tangan Furihata dengan penuh curiga.

"Baiklah, kau bisa katakan apa yang membuatmu resah itu."

Furihata meneguk ludahnya berat.

"Ah, itu—"'

Belum selesai sang brunet berbicara, Akashi dengan sigap mengambil ponsel di genggaman Furihata dan membaca apa yang tertera di layarnya. Pemuda magenta itu membaca beberapa kalimat kemudian mendongak dan mendapati Furihata yang memucat.

Akashi melambaikan ponsel milik Furihata dengan wajah yang tertekuk tidak suka. "Ini yang membuatmu terlihat seperti seseorang yang kehilangan arah?"

Furihata bangun dan duduk menyila. Kepalanya tertunduk siap menerima ucapan sadis yang akan terlontar dari mulut Akashi. Namun senyap, ucapan itu tidak pernah terlontar dari mulut sang kapten basket Rakuzan.

Furihata mendongak namun tidak dapat menemukan Akashi. Hanya ponselnya yang tergeletak tidak bergerak di atas lantai.

"Eh, Sei?"

Sang brunet melongokkan kepalanya keluar pintu namun tidak mendapati sosok sang pemuda Singa itu.

"Kouki."

Furihata melompat kaget saat mendapati Akashi telah berdiri di belakangnya. Seutas tali merah yang cukup panjang terlilit di tangannya. Pikiran Furihata langsung mencari kemungkinan terburuk yang akan dilakukan sang magenta. Mungkinkah ia akan mencekik Furihata dan membuang jasadnya di sungai?

Takut dengan semua apa yang dipikirkannya, Furihata menutup matanya dan menunggu takdir apa yang menantinya. Namun alih-alih melilit leher Furihata dengan benang itu, Akashi justru melilitkannya di jari manis Furihata.

Furihata mengintip dan menangkap figur Akashi yang juga melilitkan benang itu di jari manisnya sendiri. Akashi tersenyum tipis.

"Se-Sei, ini?" tanya Furihata bingung.

Akashi hanya tersenyum dan mengelus wajah Furihata lembut.

"Kau tahu, Kouki. Kau adalah hal terindah yang pernah aku dapatkan sepanjang kehidupanku di dunia ini." Akashi menatap Furihata lembut, membuat rona merah muncul di pipi Furihata.

"Kau, dan aku, dengan jari manis bermakna cinta ini, suatu saat akan besatu selamanya. Kita telah disatukan oleh benang merah yang dihubungkan oleh takdir," lanjut Akashi.

Wajah Furihata kini memerah bagai tomat yang siap dipetik. Senyum Akashi berubah menjadi seringai. Pemuda magenta itu mengambil tangan Furihata dan mengecup jari manis yang terlilit oleh benang merah.

Kesadaran Furihata hampir lenyap. Jantungnya memompa cepat, membuat dadanya berdegup kencang. Kedua mulutnya terkunci rapat, tidak dapat mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Kupu-kupu seakan bertebaran di dalam perutnya.

Jika lebih dari ini, tidak baik bagi kesehatannya.

"Sekarang, kau dan aku akan bersama, Kouki. Selamanya," bisik Akashi menggoda.

"S-S-Seijuuro!"

"Ayo kita perkuat ikatan takdir kita dengan malam panas yang menggoda."

"Ap—KYAAA, AKASHI SEIJUURO!"

.

Dan nampaknya Chihuahua juga telah terjerat dalam perangkap sang Singa.

* * *

 **.**

 **Fin**

* * *

 **.**

 **A/N:** OH MY GOD! Saya nulis apa ini! Semoga suka ya. Dan saya masih mengerjakan beberapa fic AkaFuri, semuanya setengah jadi. So… tunggu ya XD Makasih juga buat Kuro- _san_ yang udah buat challenge ini *kecup basah*

 **Thanks for your follow, fav, or comment.**

 **Last,**

 **Mind to review?**


End file.
